


Surge

by desfinado



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexy water?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, when Sasuke wades into the river to bathe, he knows he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [frackin_sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frackin_sweet/) for editing help! Originally written as a response to a prompt in the Naruto kink meme.

Today, when Sasuke wades into the river to bathe, he knows he's not alone.  
  
It's not that he can sense any chakra nearby, because any skilled shinobi knows how to suppress theirs. It's the subtle things that Sasuke notices; because the natural world is about cycles, about flows, about entropy.  
  
Gravity pulls all things inevitably downwards, but Sasuke notices the way the water runs up the ridge of his spine, his muscles loosening as it climbs vertebrae by vertebrae, spreading cool and slick across his shoulders and then dripping down to pool in the hollow of his throat.  
  
Evaporation should make quick work of the droplets scattered over the muscled width of Sasuke's shoulders, sun beating down hot on his skin, but those droplets trickle south into his armpits, down the taut, sensitive skin stretched across his ribs, clinging to the dips and ridges. Despite the warmth, it spreads goosebumps across Sasuke's skin and sends shivers into his core.  
  
When Sasuke is too unnerved by this, frustrated by his inability to escape because there is nothing around him but more _water_ , he begins to wade to shore. The current swirling lazily around his lower body suddenly becomes a tidal rapid. Little eddies spiral frantically around him as he digs his toes into the gravelly riverbed, turning upstream to lean all his weight into the current and avoid being swept away by it. Sasuke grits his teeth and refuses to let his anger show, suppressing an irrational urge to slap the surface of the water hard with his palm.  
  
A leaf drifting downstream passes by a few feet to his left, travelling at a lazy pace, turning slightly as it floats away in the slow-moving water - a stark contrast to the raging rapids that surround the radius of Sasuke's body.  
  
Suddenly there is a splash as water is displaced behind him, and Sasuke whirls around. He very nearly loses his footing against the river's flow and waves his hands frantically under the water to regain his balance. Just as he notices the raging current has disappeared, he catches something out of the corner of his eye - a column of water, nearly three feet in height, like a fountain, but motionless in a way that no fountain could possibly be, immobilized right down to the drops suspended in an opening motion at its apex.  
  
Before Sasuke is able to lunge for it, it arcs up into the air above him, a stream of shimmering, ice-blue liquid, refracting endless prisms of colour in the sunlight that catches it. The water connects with Sasuke precisely at the crown of his head, at the part of his hair.  
  
It trickles down slowly - too slowly for water that is dropping from the sky above him - like fingers (maybe they _are_ fingers) cool and firm sliding out across his scalp. The sensation triggers pinpricks at the nape of Sasuke's neck which travel suddenly down his spine to settle in his lower back, loosening all of his muscles reflexively. Water has slid into the hair at the base of his skull, displacing it, seeming almost to _tug_ at it, and it feels like all of the joints in Sasuke's body have been filled with this slow-moving, fluid liquid.  
  
His arms hang at his sides, hands swaying slightly in the water that swirls around his bellybutton, thumbs brushing back and forth over the bare skin of his outer thighs. Sasuke feels as if he cannot move, his body so completely and unnaturally relaxed like this - not sure if there really _is_ water in his joints now, in his spine; there are pores all over his body - his skin is nothing but a membrane and the human body is more than three quarters water already. How would Sasuke know if _that_ water was inside him?  
  
The cool, long tendrils sliding along his scalp breach his hairline, sluicing down his face in rivulets, and he blinks rapidly as the water courses over his eyes, surprised that it doesn’t sting like it should. Sasuke’s eyelashes are matted together and his vision blurs temporarily before he has cleared it again. The water is dripping slowly off the tip of his nose and moistening his lips.  
  
Sasuke's mouth opens, just slightly, and the water is slipping between his lips so quickly it is as if Sasuke is underwater, water rushing in to fill his lungs. It pools in the hollow between his lower teeth and his bottom lip, which hangs open, and it feels heavy as the water slides over and drips down off of his chin. The weight on his lip is like the tug of someone's teeth, pulling it gently-but-firmly down and away from him, and Sasuke's length is stirring as it bobs in the lazy current below his waist. Sasuke needs so badly to lick his lips, to swallow - but he is petrified of what the water will do in his throat, his esophagus, his stomach.  
  
Two impossibly straight lines of water descend from behind Sasuke's ears, over his collarbones, hesitating on his pectorals. Sasuke doesn't need to look down to know how unnatural the water that has stopped there, quivering like surface tension, looks. A single drop of moisture bisects his left pectoral, suddenly ice-cold, _glacier_ -cold, as it beads at the tip of his nipple. Sasuke feels the skin around it draw up tight, and his eyes fall shut, eyelashes sticking together. He draws a deep breath through his nose, shoulders rising and falling, because he doesn't want to disturb the heavy, erotic sensation of the water in his bottom lip.  
  
His other nipple is drawing in tight, and Sasuke is starting to lose track of all of the water on his body now as his cock grows harder, lengthening out into the river, displaced by the ebb and flow of the water around him. Drops simultaneously spread out across his shoulders and course down his upper arms while one rivulet makes it way from the nape of his neck over each knob of his spine, between his shoulder blades, down to his lower back where the water meets the river once more.  
  
The constant sensation along his spine, his shoulders, his neck, his nipples, his scalp - the prickling sensations are coursing through Sasuke wave after wave, overwhelming him. His head pitches forward, chest rising high with his breath, because he feels like his very skeleton has been commandeered, the spaces between his bones, and he imagines water coursing under his skin, in his veins, in the blood that races south and fills his cock until it is impossibly big, veins prominent like strands of a spiderweb raised from the skin of his length, from the base to the tip.  
  
Sasuke is watching himself, watching his length under the water, because he doesn't feel like he could lift his own hand to it right now - not when he is like a small ocean trapped under an impossibly thin epidermal layer, under follicles of hair and blood vessels. His body is coursing and streaming with sensation and all of it seems to pool in his lower belly, twisting and thrumming through his cock.  
  
Water from his hair cuts neatly down the centre of Sasuke's chest - his clavicle, his solar plexus, his sternum, between the ridges of his abdominal muscles - and into the water that laps at his waist. He can feel it underwater now like a pressurized stream as it pushes through his pubic hair, tugs like it has been doing with his scalp, and the flesh goosebumps as an impossibly strong current swirls, like a concentrated whirlpool, around the base of Sasuke's cock. He watches while drops continue to slip down from his forehead, from the wet inky-black strands of hair plastered to the sides of his face, the water loosening at the tip of his nose, his lip or his chin, and falling to join the river swirling around his belly.  
  
Sasuke’s cock twitches. The water at its base is swirling up his length like a vortex, the sensation much like he is being sucked - roughly, but not intolerably - into a vacuum of liquid. Sasuke feels a heat spread across his shoulders that he knows has nothing to do with the water on his spine or the sun above him, and he hums low in his chest, nostrils flaring slightly with a sharp intake of breath as the suction of the water moves up his cock to focus, impossibly concentrated, on the blunt, pink tip, and back and forth over it. Sasuke can feel his hips rocking back and forth as well, to get more of that, or maybe it's the _river_ rocking him, not the other way around, and Sasuke’s heavy-lidded eyes are fixed downwards as his cock bobs seemingly on its own under the surface of the clear water.  
  
There is a light pressure on his balls, like a pushing feeling - first from the front, then from behind; small surges, small waves breaking against him, and his sac tightens, drawing up further into his body. Sasuke struggles not to let his eyes close as his head drops a fraction lower, chin bumping his chest.  
  
When that small surge of water pushes behind Sasuke's sac against the strip of skin there, he pants hard, chest rising and falling, drops displaced, falling down with a _plop_ to the river to join the liquid swirling tight spirals down his cock or pushing up hard into the space behind his balls, stimulating that nerve centre under the skin there.  
  
Sasuke's jaw is locked, mouth open, and he chokes back a moan when a smaller eddy swirls at his entrance, firm pressure still surging against the skin between that puckered hole and his sac, cock bobbing with the rhythm of the water that pulls at it.  
  
At the moment the water breaches Sasuke's entrance, swirling roughly at the sensitive skin from both the inside and outside, he comes hard, shoulders up at his ears and arms out of the water, fingers tensed in the air, chest hollowed as he empties himself. His eyes close but he forces them open once more to watch the stream of whiteness, more viscous than the liquid that swirls around it, break up as it drifts downstream. He doesn't make a sound, just holds his breath impossibly long, until there is nothing left in his lungs or his cock, until water is suddenly coursing down his back from his scalp, off of his eyelashes, his face, his chest, to meet the river.  
  
Sasuke lifts his eyes once more, stomach contracting and expanding with steady breaths; he brings a hand up to run through his hair - it is soft and dry, as are his eyelashes and the skin across his back, along his chest. The sun beats down on his shoulders, the skin dry and taught across his muscles and bones.  
  
The water swirling around his waist is slow and lazy, and Sasuke can feel the gravity pulling it downstream, pulling it around his body like he is just another boulder on the riverbed.  
  
_Now_ he is alone.  
  


END

* * *


End file.
